Loves me, Loves me not
by Cheeky-Chops
Summary: Bren and Ange muck around while eating lunch, resulting in some pretty big changes. Summary sucks.


**A/N: Omg, I'm overwhelmed at the amount of FanFic time I've got. I took it all for granted last holidays!!! Here's something that popped into my head while making daisy chains. Enjoy! By the way, I own nothing but the idea.**

**Loves me, Loves me not – A Bones FanFic**

It was a warm Washington afternoon and Angela Montenegro and Temperance Brennan sat under an old oak tree in the Jeffersonian's garden having a lunch break.

"Have you ever played that game, He loves me, He loves me not?" Angela asked her best friend, twirling a sunflower in her fingers.

"I used to play that with my mother. I never liked any boys at my school. My mother told me just to think about my favorite guy in the world. Every time my mother and I played, it was always, did Russ love me? Did he love me not?" Bren replied, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Okay.." Ange said, grabbing a fresh flower from next to the tree they sat under, "Hodgins loves me, he loves me not, loves me, loves me not, loves me, loves me not... Apparently he still loves me," Ange said with a dejected sigh, letting the last petal fall to the grass. Angela and Hodgins had broken up just under a month ago and both parties were still feeling the blow of the break up.

"Do you still love him?" Temp queried.

Angela nodded sadly, "Yeah. With all my heart," She told Temperance, her voice husky with emotion.

Temperance plucked a matching flower from the freshly mowed lawn and repeated the process, only not vocalizing it. Ange watched her friend perform the ritual and waited patiently.

"What'd you get?" Ange asked.

"Supposedly, he loves me," Brennan said with a sigh. _Only one way to find out_, her brain tormented her.

"Your brother?" Ange asked with a laugh.

"No. Somebody I love more than my brother," Temp replied. Confusion clouded Ange's features. Temp let out a laugh at her best friend's scrunched up nose and furrowed eyebrows.

"Who?" Came the simple question from Angela.

"You'll see," Tempe answered,a sly smile crossing her face as she picked herself up from the grass and ran to her car.

Minutes later, breaking most of the traffic rules, Temperance Brennan arrived at the Hoover building. Knowing the place almost as well as she did her lab, she hurried to Booth's office, to find him with his feet resting on the desk, stripy socks on display to the World, and his phone pressed up against his ear.

"Really? Baseball? Make sure you show Drew that curve-ball I taught you, okay??" Booth said to whoever he was talking to, Brennan assumed it was Parker. "Okay, I'll see you on Sunday. Bye bud," He said and hung up.

"Hey Bones," He greeted his partner, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head.

"Is this what you do when we don't have a case?" Bren asked with a laugh.

"I have no paperwork left. So until somebody gets murdered, I'm free. You want to go to Sid's or something?" He asked, removing his feet from his desktop.

"No, I just ate with Angela," She responded. She could see the disappointment on his face, though he tried to hide it.

"Okay then," He replied, sounding disappointed, "I don't mean to sound rude, because I love your company and all, but, what are you doing here if we don't have a case?" Booth asked.

Brennan sat down in one of the leather seats in front of his desk and took a deep breath.

"You know that game, loves me, loves me not?" She asked. Booth nodded, "Ange and I were mucking around while we were eating lunch and according to my daisy, you love me," She explained, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Booth's eyebrow's knitted in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Whenever my mother and I would play, I always chose the man who meant the most to me, usually Russ or my dad, but today, the only man on my mind was you," she said, "And, while I don't believe in love, per se, I think I might love you too," she said, the last part coming out as barley a whisper.

It took all her courage to glance up at Booth, to see his shocked and still slightly confused expression. With that, Brennan left the Hoover building and went back to the lab.

* * *

When she returned, Brennan started up her laptop and got set researching for a TV show she had agreed to help. After about a half an hour, a box popped up on the bottom right hand corner of her screen.

It read,

"You have received a new email message from: Booth"

Brennan sighed and clicked the box, opening her email inbox.

As the notifier promised, there in her almost-empty inbox sat an email from Booth, missing a subject line. With yet another sigh, she opened it.

"_Bones_," it read, "_You told me earlier you did not believe in love. Listen to this song and scroll down_,"

There was a link, underlined in blue, which she clicked on.

It brought her to an unfamiliar site called "YouTube". After the video buffered, the lyrics filled the room. She immediately recognized it as Foreigner's "I want to know what Love is".

She listened to the end of the song before doing as Booth had instructed.

"_Let me show you_," The bottom line of the email read, followed by, "_Booth xox_"

A smile crossed Brennan's face as she looked up to the ceiling, feeling overwhelmed. Only then did she realize Booth was standing in her doorway.

"Waddya say, Bones?" He asked, his trademark smile crossing his "symmetrical features" as Bones had once put it.

Brennan grinned, jumped out of her seat and ran towards him, flinging her arms around his neck and locking his lips with hers.

After a few minutes, they pulled back, gasping for air.

"I take that as a yes?" Booth said.

In response, she kissed him once more.

**END**

**A/N: Please tell me what you thought and leave a review?? Pleeeeease? Pretty pretty please with sugar on top??**


End file.
